My Heart's Torment Part 4
by Soulwalker
Summary: The mysterious monster has shown itself , and the battle is begun !


**__**

My Heart's Torment Part 4

As they ventured deeper into the depths of Battleship Island , they started hearing 

very eerie noised and the temperature dropped considerably . There should have been 

hundreds of dangerous monsters down here but they must have either been killed by the 

new monster or were hiding from it as there weren't any in sight . They could only hear 

them in the distance . Rinoa walked closer to Squall with mixed feelings of fear and 

worry for Squall . She wished that Squall wasn't chosen for this mission more than 

anything at the moment .

They had now reached the level right above the destroyed remains of the 

Excavation Site . Odine wasn't lying when he said the power of this beast was massive . 

The entire structure had been turned into a pile of rubble . The powerful supports was all 

that was left . The beast was probably smart enough not to destroy itself with the entire 

underground of Battleship Island falling in on it . 

As Squall surveyed the wreckage and Odine looked for some sign of the beast 

Rinoa spread her sorceress powers to sense the life forms around her . She wasn't able to 

sense any weak forces so she only used it for tracing powerful enemies . She was still 

learning to use her powers as Edea was too busy rebuilding the orphanage for new 

homeless children . Rinoa scanned around for a little and saw slight flickers of powers 

here and there . Nothing very high yet but she kept her senses peeled . Suddenly , she got 

a huge reading from the south end of the destroyed level . She backed into Squall and 

whispered pointing towards the south end , " Squall I think it's over there . " 

Squall immediately drew his Lionheart as Odine charged his laser . Rinoa armed 

her Shooting Star in suite . She had lost her hold on her powers as she had gotten 

frightened when she had sensed the reading the monster was emanating . It was higher 

than anything they had ever faced . It was almost as high as Ultimecia's power . It really 

was powerful . " Where is it now Rinoa ? " asked Squall . " I don't know . I lost my hold 

on my powers when I read it's power . It is almost as high as Ultimecia Squall ! " warned 

Rinoa . 

A crash from behind startled all of them and made them turn quickly in that 

direction . " I think ve hav found our beast . " said Odine as he pointed his laser at the 

monster . They couldn't see it clearly as it was standing in the shadows of one of the huge 

stone supports . Squall stood in battle stance protectively in front of Rinoa . He quickly 

casted Protect , Shell and Haste spells on them as Rinoa sang an ancient and powerful 

sorceress' charm power boosting charm for them . Odine threw two Elixirs at them that 

they caught deftly and pocketed for later use in battle .Now they stood at ready as the 

monster showed itself to them .

As it came into in the light Rinoa gasped as Squall and Odine took a few steps 

back from it . It was probably the scariest thing they had ever seen even in their worst 

nightmares . It was like looking at one of hell's demons . It stood ten feet tall with two 

faces . One at it's top , the other at it's midsection . The upper face was covered by metal 

with glowing yellow eyes while the other was a gruesome face with red eyes and an open 

mouth with two rows of jagged teeth that looked like they could crush their bodies in one 

bite . It had a huge sword made of an unknown substance which made Squall's 

magnificent gunblade look like a play toy . It was covered in a grayish metal as far as 

they could tell all over itself . It was horrific to look at . 

The beast made it's move as it charged at Odine since he was closest to it . Odine 

barely dodged to miss it's huge foot smash down where he was only seconds ago . Odine 

fired his laser at it three times barely making it twitch . It just turned and charged him 

again . Thankfully , die to it's size and covering it was very slow in movement . Odine 

managed to retreat back to Squall and Rinoa who were busy casting Aura spells on 

themselves . Squall got done and casted Meltdown on it destroying all it's defenses 

against physical and magical attacks considerably . Rinoa then casted Triple on them all 

making them able to cast multiple attacks . Odine next drew and casted an Ultima spell 

on it giving Squall time to triple cast Slow on it making it very sluggish . Rinoa took her 

chance and casted triple Blind on it making it miss a lot . Odine now started shooting 

laser shots at it making it shrink back a little now that they were actually hurting it . 

Squall's Aura was still charging him up so he casted Scan on it instead . The 

statistics were all high and showed the description as Ultima Weapon , a supposedly 

legendary monster created by the most evil sorceress ever to live named Dementia . She 

ruled in the 15th century and created Ultima Weapon before she died to continue her work 

of destruction as she was killed by an unknown warrior . Ultima Weapon killed the 

warrior who was weak from the battle and continued to destroy Centra which was yet to 

be populated and turned it into the wasteland it is now . The great GF Bahamut protector 

of the Earth , supposedly challenged it to a battle over today's Battleship Island facility 

after sensing Earth's danger and managed to weaken Ultima Weapon enough in an epic 

battle and enclose it beneath the ocean floor causing a huge island to form today's 

Battleship Island . Bahamut then descended to the island's top and closed the top with it's 

power sealing Ultima Weapon and itself in Battleship Island until another warrior that 

defeated Bahamut and made him join them would challenge Ultima Weapon once again 

to a fight to the death . 

Author's Note : I am very sorry for the lateness of Part 4 but here it is . I am sorry for 

leaving you at a cliffhanger like this but I want to save enough for the next chapter . 

Again it is almost going to revert back to present tense again after this battle . Please read 

and review this and my other fan fictions and e-mail me any comments you have on my 

story . Part 5 will be up as soon as I have at least 10 reviews so I know someone is 

actually reading what I'm writing . Please don't take it the wrong way . Review it please ! 

Oh look at my profile for a nice picture of Rinoa ! 


End file.
